Remember Me
by Kirisha Zwingli
Summary: "Ueki … seandainya aku melupakanmu," ia terdiam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "apa yang akan kaulakukan?"


"Ueki… Seandainya aku melupakanmu…," ia terdiam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "—apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

.

* * *

**Remember Me**

a** Law of Ueki **fic

by** dilia shiraishi**

_all characters belong to_** Fukuchi Tsubasa**

_warning :__ a little bit_** OOC.**

* * *

_Ini hanya kisah ketika sebuah pertanyaan mampu membuatku merasa kalut. Entah ada bencana alam apa yang menimpa Jepang, tapi aku bisa dibuat pusing oleh pertanyaan sederhana—yang bahkan membuatku tak bisa berkonsentrasi untuk memikirkan strategi agar bisa menang di tengah istirahat sebelum putaran kedua _battle_ ini dimulai._

_Oh, siapa saja… Tolong bantu aku!_

.

"—Hah?"

Wajah bodoh khas Si Otak Udang Ueki muncul dengan cepat seiring tolehan kepalanya ketika aku bicara kalimat itu. Kalimat sakral yang butuh beberapa tahun untukku agar bisa mengutarakannya. Iya, mungkin berlebihan. Tapi gengsiku harus dipertaruhkan untuk bertanya begini, tahu. Jadi pasti butuh pengorbanan.

Tapi terlepas dari hal tadi… memang ada perasaan yang mendesakku untuk bertanya begitu padanya—entah apa. Padahal pertanyaan tersebut begitu tak masuk akal. Maksudku, tak mungkin aku melupakan Ueki. Kecuali kalau kepalaku terbentur benda keras yang mampu membuatku mengalami amnesia kronis seketika.

Yah, tapi menyesal pun tak ada artinya. Sebab pertanyaan itu sudah telanjur kukatakan. Lagipula aku memang penasaran dengan jawabannya.

Apa dia akan membenciku kalau aku melupakannya? Apa dia akan ikut melupakanku? Berlagak tak mengenalku lagi? Atau menghindariku selamanya? Entahlah, anak bodoh ini sangat sulit ditebak.

Ueki mengangkat satu alisnya tinggi-tinggi ketika aku menatap dia serius. Terlihat sekali kalau dia heran dengan pertanyaan anehku barusan. Ah, apa seharusnya aku memang tak bertanya seperti itu ya? Ukh, mungkin aku harus menarik lagi kalimat tadi…

"Bicara apa kau, Mori?" aku mendongakkan kepala yang tiba-tiba tertunduk saat mendengar suaranya menggema di telinga. Ia menelengkan kepala, "Memangnya kau ingin melupakank—"

"Ini misal, Ueki." Tukasku tajam, meminta ia untuk langsung menjawab ke intinya saja. Sungguh, sekarang ini aku sedang tak mau berbasa-basi apa pun padanya. Aku hanya ingin dia menjawabku cepat, apa pun itu,—yah semoga saja sesuai dengan harapanku. Dan semoga saja dia tidak mengatakan apa yang pernah kupikirkan tadi.

Kemudian waktu kuhabiskan untuk menatap Ueki meminta jawaban, sementara dia sendiri terlihat berpikir keras. Apa pertanyaan yang kuajukan tadi begitu sulit untuk dijawab? Menjebak? Kurasa tidak juga. Itu pertanyaan sederhana, yang hanya butuh jawaban sederhana juga. Dan setelah kupikir-pikir lagi, pertanyaan tadi tidak bener-benar _absurd_. Wajar saja jika seseorang ingin bertanya tentang suatu hal yang mengganjal hatinya, kan?

Yah, sebab pertanyaan itu selalu mengusikku akhir-akhir ini. Mengganggu setiap aku terdiam jika tak ada yang harus dikerjakan. Hilang saat benakku dipenuhi pikiran, namun kembali memenuhi otak ketika aku termenung. Jika aku tak bertanya pada si Otak Udang ini sekarang juga, aku yakin dalam waktu dekat aku akan membutuhkan Rumah Sakit Jiwa. Kedepresianku kadang terlalu berlebihan, aku akui itu.

…

…

Lima menit terlewati.

…

Sepuluh menit…

…

…

Lima belas menit…

…

Aku menelengkan kepala ketika selesai menghitung menit terakhir di lima belas menit terlama dalam hidupku. Keheningan yang menyelimuti suasana membuatku merasa risih. Suasana sepi itu tak enak, kau tahu? Apalagi jika bersama orang macam Ueki, yang sebelumnya tak pernah sediam ini.

Huh, kalau dia tak bicara juga setelah aku membatin panjang lebar begini, kujamin dia akan masuk Rumah Sakit menyusul Sano dan Rinko. Cih!

…

Oke. Aku sudah selesai membatin dan si Ueki-bodoh masih juga berpikir dengan tampang tak elit. Tampaknya memang aku harus membuat dia terbaring di ranjang selama beberapa hari karena sudah berani-berani membuatku menungg—

"Hmm… kenapa kau tanya begitu, sih?" suara sarat ke-bego-an dari Ueki terdengar lagi. Membuatku menghela napas panjang-panjang agar bisa lebih bersabar. Apa untuk membalikkan pertanyaan seperti itu butuh waktu sampai lebih dari lima belas menit, hahhh???!! Dasar lemooooottt~!!!

"Umh, aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi pertanyaan ini begitu mendesakku. Dan entah kenapa… aku merasa hal yang kutanyakan memang akan terjadi…," lirihku perlahan. Tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-kata. Jika memaksa, air mata yang sedari tadi kutahan pasti akan langsung berlinang tanpa ampun. Padahal perasaan tadi aku baru saja mengamuk, dan lagi tak ada alasan kuat untuk membuatku menangis. Mungkin aku ini benar-benar _weird_…

Ueki mengangkat satu aslinya, "Jadi kau memang berniat melupakanku?"

Aku berdecak sambil menjitak kuat-kuat kepala Ueki, "BUKAAAAAN~!! Aku tak pernah berniat melupakanmu, bagaimanapun kau orang yang berart…—ehm, kau temanku. Tak mungkin aku BERNIAT melupakanmu. Maksudku, aku merasa itu akan terjadi, tapi di luar kemauanku. Kau mengerti tidak, sih?!" kataku gusar.

"Hem, aku mengerti," kemudian dia terdiam sejenak. "Kalau kau memang melupakanku… pasti rasanya aneh. Tapi jika memang itu terjadi, aku akan berusaha."

Ganti aku yang terdiam, mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja ia katakan, "Maksudmu? Berusaha apanya?"

"Membuatmu ingat lagi padaku. Tapi tentu saja aku tak bisa memaksamu jika memang kau tak bisa ingat." Katanya sambil tersenyum lebar. "Jadi mungkin kita bisa mulai dari awal lagi, kalau kau memang lupa semua tentangku. Eh, meskipun begitu, jangan sampai kau melupakanku. Ingat-ingatlah aku!"

Lagi-lagi dia membuatku terdiam.

Terkejut dengan jawaban pasti yang terucap yakin dengan suara mantap. Mataku terbelalak, tentu saja aku kaget. Meski aku tahu terkadang Ueki bisa terdengar sangat keren, tapi aku tak pernah menyangka kalau ia akan menjawab pertanyaanku seperti itu. Tak ada keraguan, pula. Rasanya jadi sedikit terharu…

Ah, atau bukan sedikit?

Sebab kalau hanya sedikit, mana mungkin mataku terasa memanas begini? Kalau hanya sedikit, untuk apa aku menyembunyikan wajahku dengan kedua tangan agar dia tak melihatku… menangis?

Aku tahu, mungkin kelakuanku ini terlalu tiba-tiba. Apalagi aku menangis hanya karena Ueki berkata begitu. Tapi kau tidak tahu, kalau rasanya benar-benar lega ketika sadar ternyata dia tak akan membenciku, tidak seperti yang beberapa saat lalu kupikirkan. Rasanya di dalam dadaku ini terasa hangat, membuat rasa haru tak tertahankan mendesak keluar.

Hingga beginilah yang terjadi.

Aku terisak-isak keras dengan bahu naik-turun, mencengkram erat rokku untuk menahan agar aku tak menangis lebih kencang dari ini. Memalukan jika aku menangis keras-keras hanya karena mendengar Ueki menjawab begitu. Menjawab dengan jawaban yang benar-benar menyenangkan, melegakan, sekaligus mengharukan di saat yang bersamaan…

Kurasa dia memang hebat. Dia bukan anak biasa. Dasar Otak Udang penuh kejutan.

Aku makin menenggelamkan kepala di antara kedua lututku yang terlipat, menyembunyikan raut mewek—yang pasti sangat jelek— dengan rambut terjatuh pasrah ke depan wajah. Bagaimanapun aku tak mau dia melihatku dalam keadaan begini, meski dia sudah melihat sih.

"Mo-Mori… kau tak apa-apa?" kurasakan tangannya menyentuh pelan pundakku yang masih terguncang hebat.

Aku menghela napas sejenak, mencoba menghentikan isak dan tangisku. Setelah lebih tenang, aku mulai mengangkat wajah. Menyapu kedua mataku yang masih basah dengan telapak tangan. "A-aku tidak apa-apa…," jawabku sambil tersenyum.

Ueki sempat mengernyitkan dahinya sebelum kemudian membalas senyumku, "Ya sudah, ayo kembali. Sano dan Rinko pasti menunggu kita." Ia menarik pergelangan tanganku untuk bangun, dan menyeretku kembali menuju Rumah Sakit.

Sekali lagi aku menghela napas, rasa haru dalam hatiku belum juga hilang. Masih dengan tersenyum, aku berbisik pelan pada Ueki, "_Arigatou_… Aku tidak mungkin melupakan teman macam kau."

Dan ia balas tersenyum padaku, _lagi_.

.

-

-

.

Manusia tidak pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi dalam hidupnya.

Begitu juga aku yang tak lebih dari seorang gadis biasa.

Dan entah kenapa… meski sudah lega mendengar jawaban Ueki, hatiku tetap merasa suatu saat aku akan melupakannya.

Bukan, bukannya aku menginginkan seperti itu.

Tapi seperti yang kubilang padanya, semua di luar kehendakku.

Huh, tidak tahulah.

Kita lihat saja nanti.

* * *

.

_Pertemuan dengan orang adalah sekali seumur hidup._

_Saat yang sekejap itu kadang lebih berharga daripada nyawa._

_Bisa bertemu lagi, adalah keberuntungan yang besar…_

_Ya._

_Walaupun jika pertemuan berikutnya, adalah sebagai sesama musuh._(1)

.

.

**OWARI.**

* * *

**_Keterangan :_**

(1) _Kalimat-kalimat itu dikutip dari komik The Law of Ueki Plus volume 01, episode 1 : Tekad Sekali Seumur Hidup, halaman 67-68._

.

Yahooo~!!! Fanfic Lou pertama saya ternyata bisa selesai jugaa~!!! **(sujud syukur)** Biarinlah nggak ada yang baca, apalagi ripyu. Berhasil bikin ini aja rasanya seneeeng banget.

Lagian saya bingung deh, kenapa fic di fandom LoU dikit banget, sih? Padahal cerita LoU itu kan mengharukan. **TT^TT **Saya habis nonton episode terakhir LoU dan sukses nangis gaje karena ngeliat _hints_ UekiMori-nya banyak banget.**(nggak ada yang nanya)**

Hoho, malah jadi _rambling_ nista. Yah... kritik, saran, _flame_, atau mungkin pujian **(ngarep)**, selalu saya terima dengan tangan terbuka. Jadi jangan segan untuk ngritik kalo ada kesalahan di fic saya yang abal ini ya~! Terus ntar saya mau _publish_ fic LoU yang satu lagi, yang ada adegan _fight_ aneh… **'=.=** Nanti ripyu juga ya! **(promosi abis-abisan)**

.

_Arigatou for reading, minna-san…_

.

**Jakarta, 15****th**** April 2009. 06.58 WIB**

**dilia shiraishi**


End file.
